Perfection
by candyfrosh
Summary: Violetta Elizabeth Rosen decides to try out for Glee Club. She is really pretty and talented.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Violetta Elizabeth Rosen, and I am an extremely talented singer. I know this because I have been told that all my life. I don't mean to brag, but people are often jealous of my talent. Mostly because they don't have any. Whatever.

It was really hard for me to find a place to fit in at my old school. We didn't have a choir or vocal club, and the band wouldn't let me in because I was too good and would make everyone jealous. So when my family moved to Lima and I started going to William McKinley, I knew I had to try out for the Glee Club.

It didn't matter that they were already halfway into the year; once they heard me sing, they would beg to have me join. Also, I'm really pretty and stuff, so they'd want me there for appearance as well.

Anyway so when I went to go try out on my first day, I walked into the choir room and saw a whole bunch of kids looking at me.

"Is this the Glee Club?" I asked.

"Yes," a fat black girl said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Violetta Elizabeth Rosen and I am here to try out." I said, looking around. I saw a cute blond guy and winked at him. He blushed, because I'm really pretty and he probably wasn't used to girls like me looking at him.

Then a girl with brown hair and a kind of big nose came up to me. She was dressed like a grandma in a weird collared shirt and plaid skirt and knee high socks but it wasn't like a sexy schoolgirl look it was like a grandma look. I was wearing a light blue denim miniskirt and a white polo shirt with pink flats and I was holding a light pink purse. My outfit looked really cute and great. My mom told me so before I left this morning.

Anyway so the grandma girl came up to me and said very loudly, "My name is Rachel Berry. Welcome to Glee Club."

"Get away from me," I said. I didn't want her germs on my face.

Then the teacher walked in the room. He was really sexy. I winked at him too. He gasped when he saw me, because I am really pretty.

I have long blond hair and today it was in a ponytail and big green eyes that today I was only wearing light mascara on and my skin is perfect and so I don't need to wear as much makeup because I am naturally beautiful.

"Hi, my name is Violetta Elizabeth Rosen and I am here to audition for Glee Club." I said, smiling at the teacher. He smiled back and I could see his shiny white teeth.

"Okay," he said. "My name is Mr. Schuester. What song are you going to sing?"

"I am going to sing 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff." I said, smiling.

"Oh no," a boy groaned, but I looked at him with my beautiful eyes and he shut up because he was mesmerized.

"Okay, go for it." Mr. Schuester said.

The band began to play the opening chords, and I began to sing.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was finished singing, everyone was staring at me in awe. Suddenly, the teacher started to clap, and then everyone joined in.

"Wow, that was wonderful!" they all said. Except Rachel Berry.

I walked up to her.

"Excuse me, do you have a problem with my singing?" I asked sweetly.

"Well, it was very amateurish," she said.

I was shocked. I am not used to being anything less than the best or the prettiest. No one had ever insulted me before.

"Amateurish? How?" I asked, trying to keep my cool, but I was dying on the inside.

Suddenly, a brown-haired guy came up to us.

"Rachel, stop insulting Violetta's singing. That was sung beautifully. I have never heard such a wonderful rendition of 'Wake Up' by Hilary Duff. You're just jealous that we have finally found someone who is better than you. Now we don't have to put up with you and your mean, terrible personality. By the way, I'm breaking up with you."

Rachel and I both stood there, incredibly shocked.

"Finn, no, you can't!" she said. I could see that she was about to cry.

"Too late." Finn said, and he leaned forward to try and kiss me.

"No!" I said, and pushed him away. I felt bad, but I did not find him attractive, and someone like me needs to date people of a higher caliber.

"I'm sorry, Finn. Perhaps you should have stayed with Rachel. I don't want to be with you. You guys are more on the same level," I said, playing with my long blond hair that was in a ponytail.

I walked away before he could try and kiss me again.

I walked by the blond guy ("Hi , my name is Sam," he said. I smiled at him, showing my clean white teeth, and batted my eyelashes), and another darkish guy with a Mohawk.

"Name's Puck," he grinned. I smiled at him as well.

I finally got to where the teacher was standing.

"Hi, Mr. Shuester," I said. "I was wondering if I got into Glee Club?" I smiled.

"Oh my goodness, Violetta, why do you even have to ask!" he exclaimed. "Your voice is perfect and lovely, and everybody loved your song!"

"Not Rachel," I said sadly.

"Pssh," said Mr. Shuester. "Don't listen to Rachel. She's just jealous of you, and is full of sexual angst."

"Okay," I smiled. "I guess I will be seeing you at the next rehearsal." I said.

"Yup," said Mr. Shuester. "That will be next Thursday after school in this room. I can't wait!"

And that was how I joined the Glee Club.


	3. Chapter 3

I was really excited for my first day in Glee Club. I know that people said it was a loser club, but since word had gotten out that I would be joining it, a lot more people were starting to be interested in it. Mostly, though, they seemed to be interested in me.

"Where did you come from? What's your favourite band?"

I had a group of fans who seemed to completely adore me following me to classes. It was nice, but it got annoying, so in the end, I had to tell them to beat it. Also, I told them to stop copying my outfits; I'm clearly the only one who can pull these off.

For my first Glee Club rehearsal, I wore black leggings and a navy and white striped long-sleeved crop top, which showed off a tiny bit of my flat belly, and gray knitted Uggs. Even though it was March, the weather was really weird, so some days would be cold, and others would be warm.

I walked into the choir room.

"Hi everyone!" I sang.

"Hey, Violetta!" they sang back.

"I'm so excited to be here!" I said, and tried to find the blond guy who I thought was cute.

He found me first, and came up behind me.

"Boo!" he whispered in my ear.

I squealed, because he had startled me, and jumped up.

"You look really cute," he told me, and blushed a little.

"Thanks," I said sweetly. "I know. So do you." I wasn't lying. He did look cute.

A lot of girls are really awkward and embarrassing and don't know how to talk to boys, but I'm really outgoing and funny, so I can flirt with boys really easily.

"Okay, guys, time to start practicing. What songs are we going to do for Sectionals?" Mr. Schuester walked into the room.

"I suggest anything by Barbara Streisand," said Rachel Berry. She was really starting to get on my nerves. I noticed that Finn was sitting next to her again. I was happy, because I liked that they were together. They were both on the same level. Probably a 2 or 3 out of 10. I would rate myself a 7 or 8, maybe a 9, but I have been told that I am a perfect 10.

I frowned at Rachel.

"I think we should do something upbeat," I said.

"That's a great idea, Violetta!" Sam said. I smiled at him.

"I don't think so," said Finn. I think he was still upset because I did not want to go out with him. "I think we should do moody songs."

"those are all great ideas, guys! Okay, how about we think about this, and everybody come back tomorrow with a solo or a song that they want to perform in front of the class, and then we will decide as a group if it deserves to be in Sectionals?" said Mr. Schuester.

Everyone agreed, and then the meeting was over. Same walked me to my locker because I had to get my denim jacket out of it.

"Hey, do you want to go out to Breadstix this Friday, maybe?" he asked me shyly.

I smiled. "Of course, Sam. That would be lovely."

He walked me to the bus stop and I took the bus home. When I got home, I had a glass of milk and watched some TV. Then I did my English homework and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

At the next Glee Club practice, I cam prepared with a song,

"Mr. Schuester, is it okay if I sing my song first?" I asked.

"Sure, Violetta. Show us what you've got," he said, smiling.

I stood in the front of the room, and put my long blond hair in a ponytail. I concentrate better that way.

The song I was going to sing was 'California Gurls' by Katy Perry. It was realy upbeat and I liked it. I was wearing short shorts to match the song, and a hot pink crop top.

The band began to play.

"CALIFORNIA GURLS, WE'RE UNDENIABLE!" I sang passionately.

I saw Sam looking at me. I smiled at him.

When I was finished, he stood up to applaud. So did Mr. Schuester.

"That was very good, Violetta!" he said.

Then Rachel wanted to sing her song. It was very long and operatic. I didn't like it. She sang it well, though. I wasn't jealous, though. I have nothing to be ealous of anyone because I already have what I want.

At the end of the meeting, everyone voted and we decided that we would be singing 'California Gurls' together as one of the songs for Sectionals. I was very excited and happy that they picked my song.

"You're a really good singer," Sam told me later. I smiled at him. Our date was coming up. It was on Friday. Today was Wednesday. I was realy excited, except I didn't know what to wear.

In Glee Club I became friends with Santana and Brittany. We went shopping together after school today. I drove us to the mall in my car. My mom got it for me for my birthday. I am very lucky.


End file.
